In a rotating electrical-machine having a rotor including a permanent magnet, temperature characteristics of the permanent magnet are sometimes problematic. For example, Patent Document 1 points out that, concerning a drive controller for a rotating electrical-machine, ripples in an output current of an inverter differ according to a carrier frequency, and that heat generation in a magnet of the rotating electrical-machine differs according to the magnitude of ripples in the output current. This document describes that the carrier frequency is changed according to the temperature of the magnet. Similarly, Patent Document 2 describes that the carrier frequency is changed according to the temperature of the magnet.
Patent Document 3 discloses, as a rotating electrical-machine, a configuration in which, in order to suppress increase of induced electromotive force due to the temperature of the permanent magnet, a rotor is divided into an outer circumference rotating part having a permanent magnet and a coil, and an internal circumference rotating part located inside the outer circumference rotating part, and switching is possible between an integral rotation state, in which the outer circumference rotating part and the internal circumference rotating part rotate integrally, and a relative rotation state in which the outer circumference rotating part and the internal circumference rotating part rotate relatively to each other to thereby cause changes in magnetic flux passing through a coil of the outer circumference rotating part resulting in heating of the coil by electromagnetic induction.